A known image input/output apparatus disclosed, as an example of a multifunction device includes a scanner unit, a recording unit, and a hinge.
The scanner unit includes a scanner housing and a document platen disposed at an upper portion of the scanner housing. An upper surface of the document platen is configured to support a document. A reading section for reading an image of the document is disposed inside the scanner housing. The recording unit is disposed below the scanner unit and includes a recording unit housing and a liquid jet recording head disposed inside the recording unit housing. The recording unit housing has an opening through which a maintenance region is exposed. The hinge connects the scanner unit to the recording unit to allow the scanner unit to pivot about a pivot axis relative to the recording unit.
In the known image input/output apparatus, the scanner unit pivots down to conceal the maintenance region, and pivots up to expose the maintenance region through the opening of the recording unit.